


The Era of Knives

by memyselfanddemonicknives



Category: Colourguild
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memyselfanddemonicknives/pseuds/memyselfanddemonicknives
Summary: In this spin off, another rendition of Korra fights what seems to be their inner demons. Will they survive?





	The Era of Knives

**Author's Note:**

> Colorguild has 3 different versions as of publishing this, v1 was Change of Heart and this is v2. I'll probably end up writing something for v3.

_It still hurt. It hurt like a million bee stings at once, like spikes slashing into your flesh, like an explosion to the heart. Many terrible things had happened this day, and many more things as terrible as this were sure to come._

_It was early evening, and the rebellion camp was nearly set up. Wynd and Cyra had received their proper burials, their memorials soon to be held. Clover tended to the fire, and Wyvern was resting soundfully in a makeshift tent. Cookie, IF, and Kira were holding their respective practices. However, one person seemed to be missing from the small secluded clearing. A small former red soldier by the name of Korra...or, what they thought it was, was off a bit into the woods contemplating their personal experience. Of course, one could never do this pondering when they have a child around, so thankfully Wyvern was off sleeping._

_They sat on a fallen over log, looking to the ground at a bloody burnt bandage as the fire from afar etched their scorched features. Thank the gods Clover was able to get them new clothes, otherwise they'd be in tattered dreads for longer thanks to the encounter with Wren. That left them with so many burns on their upper body that it could cover a guild quarter area and then some._

_Looking over them theirself, the eye that used to be covered, and hence before that plainly closed, contained a deep jet with a ruby pupil, which mirrored the other nicely. The bumps that Mahal had once spotted had grown past the hairline, revealing just how non-human they were. But that didn't matter out here, not anymore. After too many deaths in such a short time, the look of grief they held on their face described it all._ **_Nothing mattered when war was nigh._ **

_They sniffle at their own self thought, about to hop down from the branch when they heard a whisper creep into their ear from what seemed to be behind them. They jolt to look in that direction, but nothing. They hear the whisper again, but this time from their left, and loud enough for their earshot._

“So...you've survived another day.”

_They jump down, summoning a small red knife as they readied themself,_

“W-Who's there...? Show yourself, coward!”

_A chuckle emits from the darkness as two crimson pairs of eyes show in the darkness, a gift just for them to see._

“What are you talking about? I'm right here. I have been for awhile~”

_They point their knife to the dark form in the forest, clearly not afraid to do what was needed if it came into prompt._

“Stop the trash and show your face, darnit!”

“Awh, why shy away from those lovely swears? You know you've always wanted to use them~”

“Screw off.” _They spat back._

_The darkness around Korra snickered again, clearly mocking them for their lack of confidence._

“What do you even want? If you aren't here to make peace then scram.”

“Ah, but there's a problem with that, kiddo...I can't leave you! _You're stuck with me!~_ ”

“What in gods is wrong with you??”

_The darkness stopped, glaring at the small child._

“What is wrong...with _me_?”

_The eyes suddenly disappeared and reappeared on top of the log in the form of its own copy of Korra, bearing their old attire but gifted with the new features, much to Korra's dismay they couldn't see where the figure ended up. Korra, bewildered by the sudden disappearance, summoned another knife and readied them both as they frantically looked about. Bearing both hands with arms, they forget to realize how terrible that would be if they were scared out of their wits. Which they are about to be. They jump at the sound of the voice again coming from behind them, one of the knives flying in the air and Korra falls to the ground, unharmed but practically sore all over._

“What you should be asking…” _The figure snatches the knife from the air, twiddling with it as they suddenly point it down to Korra with a playful air jab,_ “...is what's wrong with _you_!”

“I...I-I…”

_They stumbled on their words, backing away from the log while still ground-bound. They scramble for their weapon, aiming it back at whatever this form was._

“Why would there be anything wrong with me?? I'm perfectly happy with who I am-”

“ **_That's a filthy, dirty, bum ass LIE._ ** We BOTH know you can't say that honestly...”

_Korra fell silent. The figure received the gist easily, gaining a wolfish grin as they slide off the log and land on the ground without effort. They stride over to Korra, knife behind their back._

“Say...you haven't asked who I am. Does your polite shy bullshit just switch off whenever you feel the need to defend yourself?”

“Gods, why does that matter? Besides…” _Korra shuffles backs more as the figure tries to approach, still holding their knife at the ready._ “...I am curious what business you have with me. You do look like me, after all.”

“I don't just look like you...I AM you.”

_Korra's expression blanked, ultimately confused but unable to show it properly. They grit their teeth, raising from the ground as they aim their knife at the other._

“T-That's not possible. _These_ shouldn't be possible.”

“But they are, all because of _your_ ambition~ You thought picking fights would save that child grace, but it only caused more harm than good-”

_Korra lashed out at the being that stood before them, thrusting the sharp edge into the figure as they bellowed out into the forest with a growl. The figure in front of them shrouded back into the dark, not taking effect by the hit when it pierced their form._

“SHUT UP! You don't even know how terrible it was!”

_The figure slinked behind Korra, placing a cold hand onto their shoulder as they chuckled darkly once more._

“Ahah, but I do!~ I was there, and I'm still here... _right in your hands._ ”

_Korra was taken aback by this, giving off a shiver in surprise. Living weapons? Impossible, they couldn't possibly exist. Living Knives didn't make any sense either. None of this made any sense! But...what did make sense was the drip of liquid plinking onto the ground. They look down, dropping the knife from their shaky hands to clank into the dirt as they realize what they see._

_Crimson dripped from a stab wound in their midsection, but there was no distinct tear in their sleeveless shirt which made this all the more confusing. Korra took a shaking hand to the growing mass on their waist, fear visible in their eyes alone, let alone their full expression. They suddenly shove to their knees, now a full arm hovering over the mass. They were about to speak, but the voice stopped them._

“Don't even _think_ about calling for Clover's help. She's busy.”

“B...busy?” _Their query seemed faint, as they were focused on how this sudden wound came to be. It hurt like hell, sure, but all of this in general was just so confusing. They looked to the figure with squinted eyes._

“Burying half of her family of course~ You remember Cyra's shooting, but deary me, you missed Wynd's downfall! It was quite interesting to watch~”

_The surprise in their expression shift was clear as they went to get up, but only made it to one knee. They look to the figure behind them with spite in their voice._

“W-Wynd...? What happened to Wynd?!”

“Hmm, well. You really would have had to be there to fully understand it, but I can try to recall it for you~”

_The figure came down to their height, but looked ready to spring up if needed. They flicked their free wrist with the knife in hand. Korra suddenly found themself reaching for their own weapon, but forced the arm away. Clearly this wouldn’t do for Knives, as they actively moved their arm down to the ground. Korra’s arm moved in sync, grabbing the sharp arm as the two in harmony raised it up to their opposite shoulders respectively._

“So...first Wynd got on the ledge.” _The figure pressed the tip to their shoulder, Korra doing the same. They let out a hiss of pain as it pricked one of their burn marks._ “Then... _HE WAS PUSHED._ ”

_Korra let out a loud yell as the knife suddenly lodged itself fairly deep into their shoulder, tears forming at the edge of their eyes. The grin the figure gained earlier maintained as they continued._

“And then, he fell…”

_The knife started to follow the crimson path that had formed after the ungrateful stab, causing Korra to gasp heavily and yell more. They wanted to cry for help, but they felt as if their voice was simply shut off other than indescribable torture-filled yelps._

”...and he _fell_ …”

_It continued until the blade made it to the lower part of their upper arm, slicing jaggedly just to see how the small red would react. The dirt and patchy grass below soaked with the blood practically pouring out of this new wound as Korra continued their screams._

”... _and he fell some more_.”

_And the blade stopped in place, just above the elbow. Korra gasped for air as hot tears burned down their cheeks. Their entire body shook with fear and anticipation as their terrified eyes looked towards the figure, who seemed totally unaffected by their own stab. Silence from the figure hung heavy in the air as gasps came from Korra._

“And then….”

_The figure twisted the blade as they ripped it from their arm._

” _SPLAT._ ”

_As if Korra’s screams before hand were loud and harm-filled before, they let out a blood-curdling indescribable scream into the air as they tried to cope with the chunk of flesh that was removed, gone from their body. This one, terror fueled shriek was easily heard from the rebel camp, which could make anyone jump in shock if they were even twenty feet away. After that one last yell, the energy Korra once had was drained from them, causing them to collapse onto their better side under their own weight as the wound hung in the air. Their vision was blurry, and they heaved for oxygen. They eventually coughed and heaved, blood coming up as it joined the crimson puddle that lay on the forest floor._

“Just like that...he was gone. Wasn’t that story wonderful?~”

_Korra rasped quietly after a moment of silence,_ “...f...fuck...y-you.”

“ _That’s_ more like it.”

_The figure stood, looking to the horizon that the fire originated from. The light highlighted the gruesome scene quite nicely in their opinion, Korra’s face visibly red from exhaustion. They grinned a shit eating grin as they descended back into the forest._

“My job is done for now. Catch you on the flip side~”

_They didn’t respond. They couldn’t. They looked to the horizon, the same one the other just looked down, but only saw faint light for a brief moment before their head was brought down to the ground again. The knife in their hand was now a couple of feet from them next to the chunk of flesh that was ripped from their arm, disappearing as the other would soon enough do._

_From the distance, a voice called out to Korra. At first it was questionable, but then it turned frantic and ecstatic. Footsteps that quickened pace as they got closer tattered throughout the horizon, skidding to a halt as they approached the heaving body that was Korra._

“Korra?! Korra!! O-Oh dear gods, fuck- I’m so sorry, fuck, gods no please no-”

_It was Clover, here to save the day...or so she hoped. Her hands instantly went to the tremendous gash on their arm, magic sprouting from her hands as it interwoven and mingled along Korra’s body._

“Please stay with me Korra, I can’t lose another one! ...I just can’t…”

_Korra wheezed and they groggily opened their eyes, looking to Clover with what energy they had. A short small smile graced their tired reddened face. As they soon enough went back to a state of rest, the expression that they gave basically receded in reverse. Clover shared a short sigh of relief to see them at least moving, one hand going to their hair to brush it out with her fingers, at one point petting their hair in hopes to relax them and ease the pain. As durable as they seemed, Clover could tell that they were in immense pain. Thank Leronditus they were alive._

“Just hold tight...I’m here. I’ll make sure you’re safe.”

_Clover sighed sadly as they healed Korra on the forest floor, eventually lifting them from the pool of crimson that left the smaller of the two’s body. They winced severely in the process of this, but Clover and Korra both knew they needed to get to cover, somewhere safer. Clover held them carefully as she carried them back to camp._

_As fire crackled in the distance, it was not only Clover that realized that many terrible things had happened this day, and many more things as terrible as this were sure to come._

_This was going to be one hell of a fight...for all of them._


End file.
